You Don't Know Love
by Anisaaa
Summary: TaoRis / Yaoi/BL / Don't like don't read, just go away!/ Sesuatu yang sepele terjadi. Tao marah. Mereka berdua bertengkar. Saling mengumpat dan mengusir satu sama lain. Bersumpah untuk putus selamanya. Kris pulang dengan emosi meledak-ledak dengan Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menjadi korbannya. Keesokan paginya Chanyeol harus kembali ke habitat lama, menjadi obat nyamuk diantara mereka


**You Don't Know Love**

**Author :**

**Anisaaa**

**Category :**

**Yaoi/BL, **

**Warning :**

**Typos (I'm sorry 'cause it's no edit), this fict is mine. **

**Cast :**

- **Wu Yifan a.k.a Kris**

- **Huang Zitao**

**- Park Chanyeol**

**Summary:**

**TaoRis / Yaoi/BL / Don't like don't read, just go away!/ Sesuatu yang sepele terjadi. Tao marah. Mereka berdua bertengkar. Saling mengumpat dan mengusir satu sama lain. Bersumpah untuk putus selamanya. Kris pulang dengan emosi meledak-ledak dengan Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menjadi korbannya. Lalu keesokan paginya Chanyeol harus kembali ke habitat lama, menjadi obat nyamuk diantara keduanya **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**DISLIKE? GO AWAY!**

**ENJOY~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah, maaf… maafkan aku"

Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah, menjejak genangan air bekas hujan tadi sore. Pandangannya mengabur dan terasa penuh oleh sesuatu yang mengalir di pipinya. Mengabaikan tatapan heran dari orang-orang yang secara tak sengaja ia tabrak dengan bahu ringkihnya. Sesekali ia mengusap kasar kedua pipinya dan mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, mencegahnya untuk menggigil.

Namja itu memeluk tubuhnya kecilnya dengan suara sesenggukan lemah yang keluar dari bibirnya. Langit masih kelam dan sepertinya tak lama akan hujan lagi. Ia mempercepat langkah kakinya, tekadnya adalah pulang sebelum hujan. Karena terjebak hujan dalam keadaan seperti ini bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Dan benar saja. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, melanjutkan ronde hujan deras tadi sore. Yang menyedihkannya, sepertinya ini akan berlangsung sampai tengah malam. Jelas saja, ia tidak mungkin menunggu hujan reda seperti orang bodoh hingga tengah malam. Terpekur menggigil sendirian di depan toko yang sudah tutup menunggu tetesan hujan berakhir. Jadi terpaksa… ia harus hujan-hujanan kali ini. Yeah, kali ini. Dengan keadaan hati yang hancur berantakan.

.

.

.

"Sialan!"

Kris mengumpat kesal dan hampir saja smartphone unlimited editionnya berakhir berserakan di lantai kalau saja akal sehatnya korslet total. Ia menggeram marah dan mencengkram ponselnya kuat-kuat, nyaris membuat casingnya retak. Hal ini malah mengundang tatapan geli dari seseorang yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Namja bertelinga lebar dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata yang mati-matian menahan geli di perutnya.

"Berhenti. Mentertawaiku. Park Chanyeol" desis Kris tajam.

Dan seketika namja yang semula menggigit bibir menahan tawa itu terkesiap. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, mendekati sahabatnya yang sedang galau lalu menepuk bahunya pelan. Hanya sekedar tepukan untuk memberikan semangat untuk teman yang sebenarnya lebih pantas jika disebut donatur kedua bagi teman-teman akrabnya. Karena yang pertama masih dipegang teguh oleh Kim Joonmyeon. Memang siapa lagi?

Oke, kembali ke topik masalah. Kris yang galau dan Chanyeol yang berniat menghibur atau paling tidak mengurangi sedikit kegalauan sahabatnya. Setelah ini, Chanyeol sepertinya harus membuat medali untuk diserahkan pada seseorang yang kini ada di dalam kepala sahabatnya. Karena dari sekian banyak orang yang Kris kencani, hanya namja ini yang berhasil membuat Kris nyaris menghancurkan property mahal di rumahnya. Oh, Si Panda yang beruntung.

"Don't worry, dude" ucap Chanyeol santai.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa, Park sialan? Don't worry kau bilang? Setelah Tao menamparku lalu menyuruhku kembali ke China, kau masih bisa berkata 'Don't worry' ?!" balas Kris berapi-api.

Namja bertelinga lebar itu kembali beranjak dari sofa. Berdiri anggun di depan sahabatnya yang kini menatap nyalang ke arahnya. Alih-alih takut, Chanyeol malah tersenyum geli. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa tersenyum jika hal ini sudah berulang kali terjadi. Rasanya seperti… de javu.

Sesuatu yang sepele terjadi. Tao marah. Mereka berdua bertengkar. Saling mengumpat dan mengusir satu sama lain. Bersumpah untuk putus selamanya. Kris pulang dengan emosi meledak-ledak dengan Chanyeol-lah yang selalu menjadi korbannya. Lalu keesokan paginya Chanyeol harus kembali ke habitat lama, menjadi obat nyamuk diantara keduanya.

"50.000 won untuk 'besok pagi si panda itu akan kembali merengek padamu lalu kalian kembali'!"

Dan setelahnya, tersisa teriakan menggelegar Kris Wu karena Park sialan sahabatnya menjadikan hubungan sucinya dengan si panda sebagai taruhan.

.

.

.

"Gege~"

Hell! Chanyeol bilang juga apa. Panda manja ini tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari 12 jam berjauhan dari kekasihnya. Pertengkaran sehebat apapun tidak akan mampu memisahkan mereka, ini adalah sederet petuah bijak yang kala itu tiba-tiba terlontar dari kepala Chanyeol yang selama ini dikenal dengan _derp face_-nya.

"Gege mianhae~"

Chanyeol mengunyah kentang gorengnya kasar. jujur, ia paling tidak tahan terjebak dalam situasi dan orang-orang seperti saat ini. Kalau bukan karena sarapan pagi yang sudah dicerna di lambungnya itu dibeli dari kantong miliknya sendiri, mungkin ia sudah muntah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Terlebih dengan melihat aksi si panda yang bergelayut manja di lengan sahabatnya. Yaiks!

"Gege~"

"Arraseo… arraseo" balas Kris—akhirnya.

Dan mereka berpelukan—Chanyeol benar-benar ingin muntah sekarang.

"YA! YA! YA! Ada orang lain di sini!"

"…"

"Oh astaga, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi! Aku ingin muntah sekarang!"

"…"

"Aish!"

Poor Chanyeol. Semoga musim panas cepat datang sehingga kekasih cerewetnya—Byun Baekhyun—bisa pulang dan menyelamatkannya dari situasi tidak menyenangkan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya, jengah. Ia sudah cukup muak dengan hari ini lalu kini ditambah lagi pemandangan si panda dan seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya yang dari tadi senyum sinting sambil melambai-lambai kecil. Tidak sadarkah si pirang disampingnya ini kalau dosen mereka kali ini memiliki mata setajam elang dan aura membunuh yang terlalu kentara. Apalagi sejak kelas dimulai, tatapan menusuknya selalu mengarah ke mereka berdua—lebih tepatnya ke arah si pirang yang sibuk dengan kekasihnya di luar kelas.

"Ya! Wu Yifan!"

"Eoh…"

Selalu seperti ini, Chanyeol lelah dengan Kris yang seolah-olah dunianya berada di genggaman seorang Huang Zitao. Terserah! Yang penting sebagai sahabat—yang selalu minta traktir—ia sudah memperingati si pirang tentang sang dosen yang memperhatikannya sejak kelas dimulai. Bukan salahnya kalau orang gila ini nantinya di—

"Wu Yifan!"

—panggil.

Seketika Kris mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menatap dosen killer yang usianya hampir setengah abad itu dengan wajah lugu dan sok polos.

"Ne" jawabnya dengan nada ceria.

Bodoh! Kris bodoh!

"Keluar dari kelasku. Sekarang!"

Dahi si pirang mengerenyit bingung. "Eoh?"

"SEKARANG!"

Kris buru-buru pergi dari kelas sebelum penghapus papan tulis di tangan pria paruh baya itu berakhir di kepalanya. Beruntungnya Kris, penghapus itu berakhir dengan pintu malang yang baru satu detik ia tutup.

.

.

.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Fried chicken? Lagi?

"Ne! Ppalli belikan untuku, perutku tidak bisa menunggu ge~"

Kris memasang wajah kesal. Apa kekasih imutnya ini lupa bahwa 5 jam yang lalu mereka baru saja menghabiskan 5 potong ayam goreng? Terlebih Kris paling alergi dengan ayam goreng. Kalau bukan karena bbuing-bbuing si panda, Kris tidak sudi untuk memakan bahkan sepotongpun ayam goreng yang dapat membuat aura coolnya luntur.

"Aniyo!" tolaknya tegas. Pokoknya kali ini keputusannya sudah final.

Tao melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Gege tidak mau ya? Yasudah!"

"Aish, bukan begitu tapi—ah sudahlah!"

Keduanya berakhir dengan diam. Pokoknya katakan tidak untuk ayam goreng hari ini. Apapun kondisinya!

Sebentar-sebentar Kris melirik sosok bersurai hitam di sampingnya. Bocah panda itu masih merajuk. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, dan matanya menatap kesal ke arah jendela. Sesekali namja imut itu mengusak kasar jaket kebesaran yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia harap Kris setidaknya bisa peduli dengannya setelah melihat jaket branded miliknya dikasari seperti ini. Hahaha, naughty Tao!

5 menit kemudian.

Usaha si panda itu ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil. Kris masih duduk tenang di sampingnya, dengan raut wajah yang dingin dan datar. Ia mulai gelisah, perutnya lapar minta diisi dengan setidaknya sepotong ayam goreng dan seteguk cola dingin namun si pirang di sampingnya bersikap seolah-olah tidak peka. Ah, Tao jadi sedih…

"Ge~ aku lapar" suaranya terlampau kecil untuk bisa di dengar. Tapi bukan Kris namanya jika ia tidak bisa mendengar suara sekecil apapun dari curvy lips kekasihnya.

Tetapi namja tampan itu masih teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia hanya merubah posisinya sedikit, tubuhnya agak kaku karena tidak bergerak sama sekali sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Pokoknya jangan sampai ia terjebak dan membiarkan ia dan kekasihnya makan ayam goreng lagi. Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!

"Ge~ hiks…"

Oh, no! sekarang si panda itu mulai terisak kecil dan Kris bisa melihat dengan jelas bulir-bulir bening yang mengalir di pipi kekasihnya hanya dengan melihatnya dari ekor matanya. Ia tahu keadaan mulai buruk sekarang, namun Kris masih harus berpegang teguh.

SRET

"Kris-ge berubah! Kris-ge hiks… tidak mencintaiku lagi hiks…"

Tiba-tiba si panda berbalik menghadap Kris yang masih dalam posisi coolnya. Berbicara dengan nada tinggi dan suara sesenggukan yang setengah mati ia tahan. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Ini mulai tidak baik.

"Kris-ge membiarkanku hiks… kelaparan hiks…"

ASTAGA!

Kris tidak bisa lagi menahannya. Ia membalikkan badannya hingga kini berhadapan dengan wajah kekasihnya yang penuh dengan aliran air mata. Apa yang si panda ini bilang tadi? Membiarkannya kelaparan? Memangnya ia semiskin itu, huh? Jadi si panda ini sedang menghinanya sekarang? Bagus, sekarang Kris mulai salah paham.

BRAK

Kris menghantamkan dompet tebalnya ke meja sambil menatap kekasihnya penuh emosi.

"AMBIL SEMUA! BELI MAKANAN YANG KAU MAU!" teriaknya dan berlalu dari hadapan si panda.

Namun belum lima langkah ia berlalu dari hadapan kekasihnya—

TAK

Kepalanya seperti terhantam sesuatu. Yeah, sesuatu yang ternyata adalah dompet miliknya yang dilempar oleh si panda hingga mengenai kepalanya di bagian belakang. Dan itu sangat sekali, kalau perlu diperjelas.

Kris memungut dompet miliknya yang tergeletak tak berdaya tak jauh dari kakinya dengan tangan kiri yang masih mengusap bagian kepala yang sukses dihantam tadi. Ia balas menatap kekasihnya tak kalah tajam.

"Tao benci gege! Pergi saja sana ke China!" hardik si panda.

"Ah, begitu ya?! Oke, aku akan pergi!" balas Kris, ia membalikkan badannya dan berlalu.

"JANGAN BERANI KEMBALI LAGI!"

Kris membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan malas. Lihat saja apa yang bisa dilakukan si panda manja itu tanpanya. Memangnya, siapa yang selama ini tidak bisa lepas darinya lebih dari 2 jam saja?

'Sialan!' batin Kris, kesal.

.

.

.

**Lima hari kemudian…**

Pakaian lusuh, rambut berantakan dan wajah yang kini… sama sekali tidak tampan. Namja tinggi yang biasanya terlihat tampan itu kini seperti tenggelam dalam puing-puing reruntuhan bencana alam. Yeah, keadaan kamarnya terlalu berantakan dan sangat tidak layak untuk bisa disebut kamar tempat manusia tidur. Mungkin lebih pantas jika disebut… kandang.

Lihat siapa yang tidak bisa hidup tanpa siapa sekarang.

Dunia seolah-olah sedang mengutuknya. Melimpahkan semua sumpah serapah yang ia ucapkan saat itu padanya. Oh astaga. Ini baru lima hari berlalu dan Kris sudah nyaris gila. Entah apa yang terjadi jika hal ini terus berlanjut hingga sebulan atau setahun ke depan. Mungkin Kris tidak hanya berakhir sebagai salah satu pasien kejiwaan, tetapi sebagai salah satu dari mereka dengan batu nisan dan buket bunga yang cantik di atasnya.

Drrt… drrrt…

Ah, itu pasti ponsel sialan miliknya yang kini entah berada di mana. Tangannya meraba bagian bawah tempat tidurnya dan benar, di antara barang-barang usang berdebu itulah ponselnya berada.

"Wae?" sapanya tak bersemangat. Tanpa melihat ID penelpon, ia sudah tahu kalau ini pasti Chanyeol. Ah, pasti sahabatnya itu bermaksud memberinya informasi kalau sekarang si panda itu juga dalam keadaan yang sama sepertinya atau malah lebih parah. Hahaha, Kris tertawa nista dalam hati.

"YA! KAU DIMANA, HUH?!"

Kris berdecak kesal dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ah, nyaris saja ia kehilangan indra pendengarannya.

"Tidak dimana-mana" balasnya santai, tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aish! Dasar orang kaya! Setidaknya selesaikan dulu kuliahmu lalu pergilah kemanapun kau mau, selama apapun!"

Kris mengerenyit bingung. Si Dobi itu kenapa?

"Ya! Kau tahu, kau belum mengerjakan tugasmu yang kemarin-kemarin dan tumpukan tugas yang baru saja diberikan. Cepat kembali atau kau akan didrop-out, bung!"

Tugas? Santai saja, ia kan cukup cerdas untuk bisa mengerjakan setumpuk tugas dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam. Dia Kris Wu, ingat itu. Dan masalah Drop Out, ah don't worry karena ayahnya tidak akan pernah membantunya dalam hal-hal yang seperti itu.

Eh? Apa katanya tadi? Drop Out?

Matilah kau, Kris Wu!

"Kau bilang apa tadi Park Chanyeol? Oh astaga, kenapa baru bilang sekarang, sialan?!" bentaknya tidak tahu terima kasih.

"YA! Kau bilang aku apa? Sialan? Kau itu yang fvckin damn Kris!"

Kris menekan-nekan pelipisnya, berharap sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya setelah mendengar kata Drop Out tadi menghilang, setidaknya biarpun sedikit.

"Oke, maafkan aku, Park. Aku sangat panik, kau tahu itu. Ah, bagaimana dengan Tao? 50.000 won untuk dia yang wajahnya kini seperti zombie" ucapnya sambil menyeringai jahat.

"Ah, great! Berikan 50.000 won itu padaku di bandara nanti karena pandamu yang manja itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi diantara kalian?"

DAMN!

"Ah, aniya! Tiba-tiba aku ingin membuang 50.000 won-ku saja haha" sebisa mungkin ia terlihat tidak kenapa-napa juga meskipun suara tawanya terdengar garing dan mengundang krenyitan bingung di dahi si namja Park. "Aku akan mengambil penerbangan sore dan terima kasih untuk infonya, Park"

"Yeah, it's not matter, man"

.

.

.

Kris tiba-tiba menjadi rajin. Sepertinya kemampuan otaknya tidak setara dengan apa yang ia ucapkan kemarin karena rasanya saat ini ia benar-benar ingin mencekik siapa saja yang tega memberinya setumpuk tugas yang tidak mungkin diselesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam. Selamat menikmati Kris.

Sesekali pikirannya melanglang buana hingga menyebabkan ia kehilangan 15 menit waktu berharganya karena tiba-tiba wajah imut si panda terlintas di kepalanya. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong apa kabar si panda itu. Apa dia makan dengan baik? Tidur dengan nyenyak? Oh astaga, tugasmu masih banyak Kris. Fokus! Fokus!

Tapi… sejak ia kembali ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu, si panda itu tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Apa mungkin ini karena ia terlalu fokus dengan tugas-tugasnya?

"Nan bogoshippo…" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar tertidur di antara lembaran-lembaran absurd yang memenuhi meja belajar si pirang.

.

.

.

"Ah~"

Kris menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebatang pohon besar yang berada di taman kampusnya. Tempat yang sebenarnya lebih layak jika disebut hutan karena yang mendominasi bukanlah tanaman bunga-bunga yang cantik dan pancuran indah yang bernilai seni tinggi tapi hanya sekumpulan pohon pinus lanjut usia.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia ke tempat ini sendiri karena biasanya ia selalu ke sini berdua, dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan si panda imut kesayangannya itu. Melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan dan menggairahkan di tempat yang sepi seperti ini bukankah ide yang bagus? Ah, Kris Wu memang jenius!

Nyaris saja matanya tertutup sempurna sebelum sesuatu seperti menyenggol kaki atau lebih tepatnya sepatu berharga fantastis miliknya. Dengan pengelihatan yang buram karena mengantuk, Kris masih dapat mengenali siapa orang itu terlebih dengan benda berwarna perak yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya sosok itu yang ternyata adalah si panda dengan nada yang terkesan datar.

"Umm… memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang pernah aku dan seseorang lakukan disini. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan… panas" jawabnya, tak ketinggalan dengan seringai mesum khas seorang Wu Yifan.

Sedangkan namja yang kini duduk membelakanginya—lebih tepatnya sedang bersandar di sisi yang lain dari batang pohon yang menjadi tempat menyender si pirang—tengah mati-matian menyembunyikan rona kemerahan di pipinya.

"Tao…"

"Hmm" sahut si Panda, malas. Ia nyaris saja tertidur.

"Mianhae, ne"

Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menghilang entah kemana. Mereka sering bertengkar dan Kris memang sudah terlalu sering mengucapkan kata maaf padanya, namun tidak pernah seserius ini.

"Itjanha? Gege hampir gila berhari-hari tidak melihatmu apalagi ditambah dengan beban tugas-tugas sialan itu"

"…"

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang kau baik-baik saja. Ah, sayang sekali gege agak kece—"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Ge. Hanya terlihat baik-baik saja" potong si panda cepat

Kris tersenyum. "Jangan bertengkar lagi, oke. Gege lelah" ucapnya lembut.

"Ne, aku janji"

Kris dan si panda membalikkan badan secara bersamaan, saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Gege mencintaimu, kau tahu"

"Uhm" Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum lucu, mengundang kekehan namja pirang yang kini mengusak surai hitamnya.

Semoga setelah ini, tidak ada lagi pertengkaran. Apalagi hanya karena seonggok ayam goreng.

_**You don't know love**_

_**You only know yourself**_

_**Stop with the childish whining  
You still don't know love**_

_**You only know yourself**_

_**Do I have to say it for you to know?**_

.

.

.

Oh, hi guys

I'm back with this weird fict hahaha

Anyone missed me? No one? Oh fine!

Thanks for reading, don't forget to RnR, oke?!


End file.
